


HIS

by AkeraWolfe24



Series: HIS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his pack are all watching Isaac and Stiles dance in a club...however a couple of newcomers show up. One important thing, Derek doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS

Authors' Note: Just a random one shot that popped into my head while listening to the radio. Thought I would type it up and see if anyone liked it. Also this is my first fic post on Archives so yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

HIS

The club was filled to the brim with people but that did little to grab Derek's attention. His attention was focused solely on the dance floor, where Stiles and Isaac were currently grinding against each other sensually. Derek had kept his eyes on them since they had arrived at the club with the rest of the pack and had yet to release them from his gaze. 

The rest of the pack had yet make it to the dance floor, so they had stayed with Derek as they all sat in the VIP booth that overlooked the club. Derek swirled the glass of bourbon in his hand as he watched his two pack members closely, a deep rumbling vibrated from his chest constantly as he watched them. 

He knew without looking that the rest of the pack was also watching their two youngest members just as closely as he was. He knew that others in the club were watching the pair as well and for that he couldn't blame them. Isaac and Stiles were quite a sight to see, especially dancing seamlessly together as they were now. Where Stiles was shorter and had more of a lithe build, Isaac was taller and more muscular; and yet they fit together so perfectly and seamlessly that it was hard to see which one began and ended. 

"Looks like the boys are about to have some company," Jackson commented with a growl as he spotted two newcomers that had spotted Isaac and Stiles.

The pack turned their attention to the two and could tell that these two had never been to this club before, because all the regulars knew not to touch either boy that was dancing. The pack turned to glance at Derek and could only smirk as he growled, setting his drink down and made his way down to the floor. 

~~~~

Isaac and Stiles were in a world of their own as they danced together on the dance floor. They knew that Derek and their pack were watching them so they wanted to put on a good show. They both hoped that Derek would join them both on the dance floor and later on tonight. They were so focused on each other that they didn't notice they had company until arms wrapped both of their waists. They both froze as they finally noticed the two newcomers and couldn't stop the shiver of disgusts that flowed through them at being touched by someone who wasn't pack or Derek. 

"Now what are two pretty things such as yourselves doing out here all alone?" Creep #1 purred as he nuzzled into Stiles' shoulder as his grip tightened. 

"Yeah, pretty little boys shouldn't be out all alone. Something might happen," continued Creep #2 as he tightened his hold on Isaac. 

However before Isaac or Stiles could answer, a deep menacing and violent growl was heard causing both creeps to freeze in fear. Derek seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both Stiles and Isaac; pulling them to him without any trouble, since the newcomers were frozen in place from shock and fear. Isaac and Stiles made no move to get away from Derek and only nuzzled into his large muscular chest as they whined to him. 

"Alpha, they interrupted our dancing." Isaac pouted as he nuzzled into Derek's neck. 

"Yeah Sourwolf, they interrupted our dancing and they touched us." Stiles continued as he nuzzled into the other side of Derek's neck. 

"Make them go away Alpha/Sourwolf." Both boys begged as they nuzzled into Derek further, nipping at his neck causing a shudder of desire to flow through him as he glared at the two newcomers. 

"Now since you're both new here, I'm only going to give you this one warning. These two lovely boys are MINE and if you touch them again; I'll cut you from groin to throat, open you wide and while you are still alive I'll let the animals of the woods feast upon your insides. Do we have an understanding?" Derek growled menacingly as his eyes flashed bright red in warning. 

Both guys nodded their heads frantically and couldn't get off the dance floor quick enough in order to put distance between them and the trio. Stiles and Isaac giggled slightly as they wrapped their arms around Derek and nipped his neck again before looking up at him. 

"So does this mean you'll dance with us Sourwolf?" Stiles asked as his eyes flashed like that of a Beta's. 

"Yes Alpha, does this mean that you'll dance with us now?" Isaac asked as his eyes flashed Beta gold. 

Derek chuckled to himself as he pulled both of his boys back to him as he began to sway back and forth as the new song came on. 

"How can I possibly deny my boys anything?" Derek growled deeply as he reached a hand down and grabbed both of them and pulled them closer and chuckled even more deeply as they moaned against him. 

They stayed like that the rest of the night and well into morning until the club closed. But the fun didn't stop when the club ended. Derek took both of his boys back to the pack house and proceeded to remark them as his own over and over again. 

These two beautiful boys were his and he was theirs. And that is the way it will be until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to use this as a prompt for a longer fic then they have full freedom to do so, but I do request where they got the idea from if they use this as a prompt.


End file.
